There's Something in the Sea
A viral website called "[http://www.somethinginthesea.com/ There's Something in the Sea]" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2, the sequel to BioShock. It details the investigation of Mark Meltzer, a father whose daughter has been kidnapped by the Big Sister. Phase One Day One A kidnapping of a little girl in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland, is reported in the local newspaper dated February 20, 1967. The kidnapper is reported to have "incredible speed," "wore some kind of red light" and "wears a miner's helmet." There is also a description of a strange "toy" found on the beach. The description matches the Big Daddy toy seen in the trailer. Day Two Jeremiah Lynch is reported to have taken photographs of mysterious footprints on Lehinch Beach on February 17, 1967. Lynch says the product "may be of a culture entirely separate from those we know." He is regarded as an eccentric and has also previously told the local authorities of "mysterious crimson lights" under the surface of Liscannor Bay. A photograph of the footprints is enclosed, together with a ribbon and a score down the sand. An average man's shoe is placed beside it for comparison. A letter from Jeremiah Lynch is also enclosed to an unnamed person, dated February 9, 1967. Day Three On March 15, 1967, it was mentioned that a sighting of a 'red underwater flare' occurred in Felixstowe Harbor in Suffolk, England, by a ship bound for New York. This was quickly reported with a general SOS; the National Guard believed the sighting to be a hoax, with no wreckage discovered or ships reported missing and sonar could not find anything resembling a submersible vehicle in the area. A child, Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield, was also kidnapped that night at 2:30 A.M. by an unknown assailant. The unknown commentator deduces that 'whatever it is...it's taking our children (crossed out and replaced with 'daughters').' The mention of glass-cutting tools seems to have been implemented by the kidnapper. On February 22, 1967, Ulrike Moeller was stolen from her parents in St. Cloud, France, wherein French authorities promised to work with West Germany to uncover the abductor. The commentator deduces that everything is connected and notices that all of the little girls are physically similar to one another, with the question of "WHY?" written in the margin of a newspaper clipping. Day Four 4/4/67 6 year old Chantal Dumas is kidnapped from her orphanage in West Flanders. The kidnapper is described as a "skinny monster with a single red glowing eye." who exited with the child through a third story building. The unknown commentator deduces that all the girls are of a similar age. 4/11/67: A newspaper reports that Camillie Dumas, aged 6 is kidnapped in La Rocchelle, France. She was in bed when the au pair walked out for a cigarette and came back to find the child missing. The unknown commentator has pinned a note which says "Camille Dumas disappeared same night as the red lights in La Rochelle harbour." 4/11/67 a newspaper reports that mysterious red lights in the harbour causes a newly wed couple to alert the authorities, who accuse them of being drunk and influenced by the reports in England and Belgium. A something in the sea poster is enclosed as well as a Missing Poster for Camille Dumas. The commentator has noted that she wore a pink nightgown at the time of the kidnap. Day Five First, a familiar red string appears, similar to the "Would you kindly" board outside Ryan's office. Ghost lights near Cadiz spotted as fast as a speedboat on the shore line, dated 5/23/67 and "Red Glow" is circled. Small crumpled note "doesn't anyone notice the patterns." "Patterns" is circled in red. Article dated 5/5/1967 - Boatman dodged ghost sub, the sub rocked his boat as it passed it the Douro river. The boat is a rabelo boat. Note states that it is not a sub, due to the fact the red light is on in and out of the water. Makes a note that it is something in the water repeated twice. Missing girl La Boca Spain dated 4/24/67. Elena Rodrigues missing after a break in at age 6. 4/23/1967 Red Glow alarms Spanish fisherman. Red glow seen moving toward town and boot prints spotted. Day Six 6/14/67 A snippet of a newspaper reports that a "mysterious red light" circled the Golden Queen, a cruise ship. "Moving West" is written down in black ink. - The US Coast guard sights a "fast-moving red light" under the surface near the Virgin Islands. "Time lull - where did it go? Where is H.Q?" and "It's headed toward U.S" is written in blue ink. - Jennifer Walker aged 5 is taken from her holiday bungalow in Puerto Rico. 6/17/67 A "Mark Meltzer" receives a letter from the Philadelphia Observer dismissing his findings on the red lights and kidnappings as "sensation" and advises him to seek professional help. A note on "patterns" is also enclosed. Day Seven A newspaper article reports the spread of the "mysterious red light" to areas around Florida, with speculation that it may originate from an enemy submarine. A witness tells of a track of footprints that resemble heavily clad military boots, this description is underlined with "PICTURES!!!!" and "do they match Ireland?" added by the commentator. A further witness of the red light suspects soviets from Cuba are behind it, however part of the quote is struck through with the addition of "WRONG WRONG WRONG". A second article mentions three kidnappings that have occurred within one week. The first half of the story reports that police from three cities are working together as each kidnapping incident was similar. The words "female victims aged five to seven during a seven day period." have been underlined and "It's getting Bolder" added. The second part of the article says that the victims' parents each reported a break-in after midnight, usually through a window with the glass being cut with precision. 7/14/67 A police report of a further break-in and kidnapping of Melinda Jelenski, in which the mother of the victim describes the assailant as having a red light possibly attached to its head, she goes on to say that the kidnapper was tall limber and athletic. Another section of the report places the kidnappers height at 6'10", this is circled and "How tall is it???" is scrawled next to the height. The description also mentions that "Jelenski glimpsed pointed weapon or tool, poss. resembling 'sword.'" (sic) Day Eight The front page of a tabloid newspaper has the headline "Sea creature stealing children on the New Jersey coast - Red lights seen during abductions". This is accompanied by a somewhat blurred black and white snapshot of the assailant, it shows part of the figure possibly wearing a helmet matching the 'Big Sister' picture found on the front cover of Game Informer magazine (April '09). The annotator notes that only 'kooks' will believe this story now it has been reported in a tabloid. 7/25/67 A letter addressed to Mark Meltzer from the House of Representatives thanks him for information relating to the mystery submarines, but dismisses the evidence, drawing the conclusion that the lights are in fact the same UFO's which are under investigation by the Air Force. The annotator in turn dismisses the letters claims as "Unrelated!!!" and "...nothing to do with flying saucers". Mr. Meltzer is also told that his information has been relayed to both ONI and the Air Force, with the addition that he should contact the FBI about the kidnapping incidents. A piece of paper with torn out kidnapping and red light headlines stuck to it with the relevant dates is also present. The bottom of the paper has the comment "It's moving faster now... I can barely keep up!" written on it. Day Nine Documentation from the ONI is pinned on the map consisting of released 'Top Secret' information meant for the commentators eyes only. It contains a list of sightings and abductions, indicating a possible 34 incidents altogether. One of the documents entitled "abstract" mentions a "possible connection to no-go zone at----long dismissed as a conspiracy theory-----disappearance of business magnate Andrew Ryan------" certain words have been blanked out, but it seems to indicate that Andrew Ryan managed to secure the area around Rapture as a no-go zone before creation of Rapture. 8/14/67 A letter from a father whose child has gone missing is also enclosed, asking the commentator for help finding his daughter. Day Ten 9/28/67 A single letter addressed to Roscoe Inman of ONI from our commentator Mark Meltzer. The letter praises Inman for his patience, as those with higher authority have been blocking his reports. Enclosed with his letter, Meltzer has added recent information on their "traveler"; information on sightings and kidnappings. Meltzer anticipates that the next place to be hit will be St. John in New Brunswick and intends to go to keep watch in the area. He ends the letter saying that his stake out is "Probably a waste of time, but I'm frustrated with inaction. I can't sleep anymore. I lie wake, haunted by the watchful eyes of those poor lost girls... waiting for us to find them." 10/1/67 A note indicates Mark waited for 3 nights before taking pictures of red lights in the harbour and then the Big Sister. He also believes that the Big Sister may have seen and possibly followed him. Phase Two The site updates to Mark Meltzer's study. The map of disappearances is on the wall, and there are many documents strewn on the floor. Day One On the desk are two X-Rays they show Mark has broken ribs and a broken leg. Both are dated 04-25-1968 and made in an New York Hospital. On the filling cabinet is a bottle of cohydrone pills to be taken 3 times daily for pain and there are a pair of crutches on the other side of the room. On the desk there is a Mother's day card that never got sent. Mark has written the following: "Amanda, You were right... it might be my fault that she's gone. But I never gave up on her. You lost hope. And if we both lose hope... we lose her forever. With love(still) Mark." The card is dated 5-12-1968. There is also a picture of Amanda and his daughter on the desk, written on it is "Amanda and my little darling. Family photo, spring '67." A divorce letter is found on the right side of the room, dated April 29, 1968 and delivered May 20, 1968. Amanda is divorcing Mark because he "through both deed and neglect, did recklessly endanger the safety and well-being of his spouse and family." Day Two Three pictures have appeared in the middle of the room, the top one shows his daughter on a horse, the note written on the back says "Riding near grandma's, my brave little girl... last picture” dated 10-21-67. The one on the left shows his daughter and Amanda around a birthday cake, having a birthday party. The message scrawled on the back says "3rd b'day. Growing faster than a bad weed!” dated 8-25-64. The picture on the right shows his daughter on the beach getting ready to dig a sandcastle. writings: "My daughter the architect, getting ready to build the castle!" dated 7-4-63. There is a message from Phil (NUFOS) on his answering machine, he is wondering if everything is ok as he hasn’t heard from Mark for some time and asks Mark to contact him. Finally there is now a letter in his mail slot: "Phil: Thanks for the books but please don’t send any more big pkgs to the P.O. box. Cards and letters only. My leg is broken and it’s a drag to haul stuff home. Call you back soon - Meltzer.” Day Three Three photos have appeared on the right hand side of the room, the top one shows Mark's daughter as a baby. Written on the back is "Dec. '61 Amanda's smile - my hairline! The picture on the left shows his daughter with her thumbs up in a room, possibly the study shown on the website. The note on the back says "My little helper" (hands off the books!) '65 spring.” The picture on the right shows his daughter buried in the sand up to her neck. The back says "Peace at last! Labor Day - Montaur '65” Finally there is a new message on the answering machine: "Meltzer, Inman here, just found out about your accident - call me ASAP and give me the brief. I'm hoping you've got some kind of assessment of what we're up against. And *sigh* if you found any leads regarding your daughters whereabouts let me know if there's anything I can do on this end. Still monitoring intel, but it's dead quiet, we got zero for weeks now." Day Four There is no message on the answering machine. 3 new documents appear on the wall. The first is a letter to Lynch telling him to send all new information to Mark's new address*. Lynch has apparently been sending him news related to Atlantis/Lemuria. The second is a newspaper clipping detailing the kidnapping of Cindy A Meltzer, Mark and Amanda's daughter, dated 5-27-1967. Finally, the third is a sketch of the Big Sister, the cause of Mark's broken leg and ribs. It is hinted that the Big Sister may have let him live. This incident appears to have happened a while after Cindy got kidnapped. On the floor is a crumpled letter to Roscoe, never sent, giving further details of his daughter's kidnapping. It states "I can't do this anymore. Going to send you all my data. Maybe you can pick up where I left off." The letter is dated 11-23-1967. On the left hand side of the room is a document stating that Meltzer has had a complete psychiatric examination and has been discharged from Tollevue hospital. It is dated 3-6-68. *The address is apparently important and fans can send letters to Mark. Day Five A new message is heard on the answering machine: "Hey Meltzer, remember me? Dectective Benny Stango. Y’know, the guy who's looking for ya daughter? Heard you got yourself banged up pretty good, crawling around the docks at 3 in the morning. Hey, I’m sure you’ve got some perfectly reasonable explanation-creature from the black lagoon swimming in the Hudson. Well, gimme a call and let me know what happened. Who knows, I might even believe ya. Friggin’ nutbag." There is also a new letter to Roscoe in front of the typewriter. After being detained at Tollevue, Mark went searching for the Big Sister, and found her near the Hudson river, where he managed to catch her with a net. The Big Sister escaped by slicing through the net and scratched Mark's neck, before snapping his ribs. He says he was saved by the a cab driver who took a wrong turn, the headlights scared her off. The Big Sister may also have stolen his wallet, or a passer by. Day Six The office has been cleaned up; there are now no papers on the floor, and all the clippings and pictures have been re-attached to the map. A new message is heard on the answering machine. It's from Benny Stango: "Hey Meltzer old buddy, it’s Benny Stango. I’m startin’ to get worried about ya. Neighbours are telling me they saw some kind of red light flashing around your place the other night. Ya don’t know anything about that, do ya? Gimme a call. At the station. TODAY." A mysterious box covered in symbols also appears. There is a puzzle on how to open it. There is also a letter on the bottom right of the telephone table by Mark saying. "She was here? how did she find me? Why no attack? What is this thing? Weapon? Improvised bomb? What do all these symbols mean?" The code to open the box and the meaning of the symbols can be found at: The box contains child pictures of the big sister and little sister, as well as other bits and bobs related to Rapture such as masks the splicers wear. Along with a cut out of little sisters holding hands. There is also a letter that is written in some sort of code. When translated: "It's cold down here daddy come find me." Day Eight Roscoe leaves the following message on Meltzer's answering machine: "Meltzer, this is Roscoe Inman. I received your message, but I’m in the field on an ONI assignment and I haven’t been able to access a private line before now. Look, I think you should take all this with a grain of salt. Remember your story’s been in the newspaper. This recent contact may not even be connected to the abductions. It could be some cruel trick or someone attempting to manipulate you. To what ends I won’t conjecture. Anyway, take it under advisement, I have to go." There is a mysterious glow behind the stack of books to the left of Meltzer's filing cabinet. Seems to be a window or some opening since the color of the light is the same as what is viewed outside of his door's windows. The aforementioned box is also somewhat close to the light, maybe within arm's reach even. Day Nine Phil leaves a message on the answering machine: Meltzer, Phil Isadore here from the national ufo society, I wanted to get back to you right away and no no I’m not aware of any of any languages or codes associated with any aquatic or ariel sighting; of course I’m not really sure why you’re asking. Oh but, I just got back from a big conference and I’ve got some exciting new information to share with you. I’ve heard about this story before but well, until I read it myself, I didn’t realise just how much it could tie in with all the phenomena we’ve been discussing. I’ve mailed it to your PO Box and when you get it, well you know just kind of ignore the source, sometimes with this material people have to reveal the information anyway they can. So take a look, we’ll chat soon. On the table by the door there are two new items, a letter and a newspaper cutting. The newspaper cutting is a story about a wrecked, futuristic city. A man is wielding a ‘cold, iron aluminium bat’. He is in a plaza of steel arches and deserted stores, when he sees something ‘almost the same size and shape as a chipmunk with wide, vacant eyes.’ A ‘Juicer’ leaps from a shattered window and is described as having ‘angular arms and spindly legs, with chalky, sunken cheeks’. It approaches the chipmunk when it screams. Then a ‘Patri-Arhk’ a large robot in ‘dull grey armour, with a steel forged skull’ with a drill on its right arm. The chipmunk and the Patri-Arhk leave and the narrator leaves his hiding place to look at the Juicer who had once been his friend and stares around at the city and remembers when he first arrived of the ‘promise of a man-made paradise. And that promise had been betrayed.’ It was written by R. Killian Quain. The second item is a letter from Phil explaining the story, R. Killian Quain is a science fiction writer who ‘showed up from nowhere came with an elaborate, wholly formed mythology involving submerged cities, robotic warriors and other – wild stuff!’ The editor of ‘Visionary Wonder Stories’, Lex Harlen’ turned up at various nufos meeting and implied that the stories were ‘factual reports of channelled versions’. The last paragraph of the letter says that Quain showed up from nowhere and that he vanished into thin air, rumours are that he went ‘spectacularly mad’, but no-one actually knows what happened. It ends with ‘I’m sure you will notice some peculiar parallels to the phenomenon we’ve encountered!’ Mark has made several annotations, once again questioning the sanity of the nufos and saying that he cannot be bothered to read the story. Day Ten There is a message from Mark’s wife, Amanda. "Mark, This is Amanda and I’ve got your message..and I don’t know what to tell you. I.. I don’t know how you’re gonna find her. It’s…I don’t know how to say it Mark, it’s.. it’s delusional. It’s been 7 months, I think we have to face reality. I think we both know……we both know. I got a call from Dr. Lyman the other day. I think you should call him. Goodbye Mark." There are two new items on the floor of the central study, one is a photograph of the megaliths in Carrowmore, Ireland (with some sort of drawings on them).http://i872.photobucket.com/albums/ab288/ZacharyMoore-Boyle/DSC_0381.jpg The second is from Jeremiah Lynch, who is ‘pleased to be back in the loop’, he suggests that the symbols are a cipher of some sort, he also suggests that it may be an ancient language of some sort but this has been crossed out by Mark with the caption ‘Right the first time’. He then gives information on ‘his area of expertise, the megalithic structures of the region.’ Mark has wrote ‘NOT AGAIN’ next to this. He talks of an ‘advanced pre-Babylonian civilization described as Atlantis which has survived in secrecy into the modern era.’ He claims that ‘this theory – and only this theory – can account for several lingering mysteries, including the ‘Vanishings’ (Andrew Ryan and the people who left for Rapture) in the post war era, Mark has written ‘Investigate' and circled ‘Vanishings’. He then goes into detail but Mark has crossed it out and wrote ‘CRACKPOT!!!’ He ends by saying his advice is always available, Mark writes ‘HAH!’ and if he needs to ask for further information. Day Eleven There is no new message on the answering machine. However, Mark has left two notes behind; one on the floor and one on the desk. He has managed to open the box. The note on the floor appears to be his attempt at cracking the code and his initial thoughts on the items inside it. Mark is confused. He believes that the drawings and the note are his daughter’s work, but acknowledges that “it could be forged.” He has also written-“I need proof that she’s alive. I need to know WHERE SHE IS…I NEED PROOF.” The second note on the table seems to be written sometime later. He does not understand what is happening-”They’ve taken all those little girls… and changed them. BUT INTO WHAT? AND WHY?” He appears to misinterpreted the drawing above, believing that there is a “shark in the sky” and "angels and monsters." He fears that Cindy is suffering from hallucinations. Mark believes that the note and drawings in the box are Cindy’s handwork, but “Someone is forcing her to say these things…to DRAW these things.” Finally Mark has written “I don’t know who I can trust with this…I’ve taken too many risks already..with every move from here on out…my daughter’s life is on the line.” Day Twelve There is a new message from Phil Isidore: "Mark, you asked about the “Vanishing” the other day. OK, what I think you’re referring to is, right after World War 2 there was this wave of disappearances all over America-I mean all over Europe, heck, all over the world! We’re talking some pretty prominent individuals-doctors, scientists, up and coming artists, successful businessmen. At the time it all got suspiciously ignored by the newspapers. But the weird thing is- we’re talking 1946-1947-and you know what else is going on? Bingo! All the breakthrough sightings: Mount Rainier, Maury Island, Roswell. Coincidence? I think not! Anyway, some hippie magazine did a cover story on the "Vanishing" this month. Check it out!" The papers from Day Eleven have been tided and placed on the typewriter. Mark's hat is left on the chair. To the right of the room is a camera and binoculars. His crutches are left against the bookshelf and on top of that is a another recording device. Day Thirteen There is no new message on the answering machine. The paper from Day Eleven had been placed across from the typewriter. It is not made clear why. To the left of the door on the table, there are two new papers which appear to have been ripped out of a book called "The Monthly Undergrounder." Both papers talk about the "Vanishing" mentioned by Phil Isidore. The papers talk about the vanishings occurring during the years of 1946 to 1950, during the wake of World War II. Day Fourteen There is a new message from Detective Stango: "Yo Meltzer. Detective Stango here. So I’ve been hearing about weird goings on at all hours of the night. I gotta admit Meltzer, which struck me a little funny. Guy’s studying the disappearance of little girls all over the place, and then his own kid gets kidnapped. Still trying to connect the dots on that one. Hey you know, it just could be the coincidence of the friggin’ century, or it could be you know something you ain’t tellin’. Let’s just say maybe I’m ready to believe you Meltzer. Maybe we oughta have a little conversation. Frankly, I’d rather do this easy. But if I don’t get my druthers as you know, we could always do it right. You think about that Meltzer." There is now a sheet on the desk near the right wall. It appears to be Mark's thoughts on the Vanishing articles, the sheet references some familiar names like Steinman, Suchong, and Langford. He marks a twenty year range between 1947 to 1967 as the time of the "Vanishing" and wonders if there is a connection worth pursuing. Day Fifteen There is a new message from Roscoe Inman: "Meltzer, this is Inman. I know I promised you materials on the missing person's situation but... Look, I wanted to warn you. ONI has been under lock-down after recent events. They have us prepping files on potential dissidence. Unstable personalities. Paranoia is running high at all levels. I'd advise you to maintain a low profile, and watch your back." Located on the floor to the right of the desk is a paper which talks about an NYC professor searching for J. S. Steinman. Day Sixteen There is a an article in German posted on the wall, translated it reads:"Persons remain a mystery. Even after twenty years, hundreds of cases involving missing persons remain unresolved. In the chaos of World War II and during the restructuring of government, local officials and American authorities received hundreds of reports on missing persons. It was thought that the missing persons had fled the country. Yet today, a new movement requests the government to review the cases once again." (Translation thanks to Karlizkool350, Electro-Bolt and Dynastes of 2K forums) There is also a thank you letter to Jeremiah Lynch and 3 letters promising to help Mark in his investigation. These are letters written by the fans themselves and sent to Mark's PO Box. Day Seventeen There is article about mysterious going ons at Turtle Beach in Cairn, Australia, 1947. 3 people, Doctor Miller, Kyburz and May J Carmody stood on the beach with their belongings, before a red light was seen beneath the surface heading towards them. They vanished without a trace. In the typewriter is Mark's musings on looking for information in international newspapers, and seeing a little girl singing in the park. It reminds him of Cindy. The the girl's father picks her up. The description echoes the interaction between Little Sisters and Big Daddies. Next to the typewriter is the torn piece of a Chinese newspaper, reporting on a missing Dr. Suchong. It is dated December 1946. To the right, is a article about Langford's disappearance, dated 1949. To left is a newspaper article from the Times of Bombay. Many people are missing in the chaos of partition, including "Top young thinkers." Also, most of the papers and messages from May 29 to June 12 have been added to the file cabinet in the bottom drawer and on the side. Day Eighteen There is a message on Mark's answering machine: "Mr Meltzer, I wrote the article you asked about, if you would like to see my notes on these cases, it can be arranged. They’re quite extensive. Most people here have no interest. I’ve been trying desperately to find somebody, anybody who will take this matter seriously. Please contact me as soon as you have a chance. Thank you." There is also a report about the Vanishing on the floor underneath the table to the right. Day Nineteen On the shelf to the far right of the room, there is a round audio cassette containing an interview with Phil Isidore. He discusses the old and recent kidnappings and the possible connection between them. Day Twenty A paper under the desk about the U.S. Ambassodor speaks out against Roget Heiress. In the Bottom right drawer is a paper about talks about an Expedition to Au Shambhala. On the left side of the map under the picture of the light is a Picture of missing James Millard Oakes. James Millard Oakes could possibly be the first Big Daddy in Bioshock 2. On the news article on the right of the poster, Oakes is described with the attributes of the perfect candidate as a Big Daddy , which is why he could be the main character in Bioshock 2 . Day Twenty-One ''' The room has been cleaned up and the files from the last days could be found in the file cabnet. There is also a new audio on the tape player that has a new message from an old drunk guy named, Jeremiah Lynch. Roget Heiress also left a message wishing Mark luck on the search for his daughter. There are two new letters of the left side of the map that may be letters from people who mailed letters to Mark. '''Day Twenty-Two Celeste Roget gave Mark a letter stating that he should not get involved in whatever she is in, and that "they" are always listening to her and whatever she does. Mark typed a letter that says he was followed by someone unknown and he tried to go after him but the mystery man slipped through Mark's fingers. He guessed he was an undercover cop or the red eyed assailent (Big Sister). There was also a ticket saying that if you have questions on "the Vanishings" see Mark on Tuesdays 7:00 pm. On the bookshelf to the far right of the room, there is an audio cassette that contains a speech by Clint Chessman. The name of the cassette is, "The Deep Red Secret." Clint discusses that the Soviet Union was the cause of the Vanishings. "And this is the reason, James Millard Oakes vanished, he knew how Stalin held onto power, Stalin butchered every Russian he thought might be a threat, any Russian with a brain. So, the commies had to cut us down to their level. They slaughtered a generation of American genisues and we'll never find the bodies. The KGB has a way to make you disappear, and I do, mean you! Because you learn how to read between the headlines, you learned to precieve yes, on what looks behind the folds of the iron curtain. And one way or another, the truth must get out!" Day Twenty-Three The hat could be found on the nightstand to the left of the room. There are books on the floor along with some binoculars. There is also a record case titled "Rapture Records" by the desk. The record itself is inside the record player and can be played. It seems that someone sent Mark this record. The lyrics to the Wagnerian song: O rise, Rapture, rise, We turn our hopes up to the skies. O rise, Rapture, rise , Upon your wings our dreams with lie. A city in the oceans deep , A promise that we'll always keep, To boldly turn our eyes upon, the prize, So rise, rise, rise. O rise, Rapture, rise , We merrily sing this reprise . O rise, Rapture, rise , To help us crush parasites, despised. A city on Poseidon's floor, A set of ideals we adore , A philosophy we all can emphasize, So rise, rise, rise! At the end of the song, a female voice is heard saying, "Daddy? Where are you daddy? Are you going to come and find me?" It is unknown if the child heard on the record is Mark's daughter, Cindy or another girl (though it does sound like a little sister due to the slightly darker voice). A typewritten note beside the record case however shows that Mark believes the voice to be that of his daughter. This would fit with his suspicions of the Big Sister following and almost mocking him. Whether it is his daughter has not been confirmed. At times a similar voice can be heard on the radio after some time when it is left on, though it is being obsucured by a lot of background static. Day Twenty-Four After recieveing the record, Mark is still puzzled and dosen't know what the message means. But he knows where to look for his daughter, as is evident by his writings on the notes scattered around his desk. The notes in question are comprised of two pages that seem to have been torn from a book . They describe a man named Orrin Oscar Lutwidge (an inventor), who claims he knows where "The Vanishing" victims went. He later disappered without a trace and the only thing that he said was that he will find "true Rapture." Whether he was abducted or eventually found Rapture and didn't return is uncertain. It is also mentioned that Lutwidge corresponded with and exchanged theories with Celeste Roget who had similar ideas of lost cities and ascended masters. Mark recieved a letter from her just days ago, asking him to stop his investigations so as not to fall into the same trap that she had. The letter is also present on the desk, next to the torn pages. Also, if Mark's radio is left on long enough, some distorted audio comes through with a similar speaking pattern and accent of Atlas, though no specific words or phrases can be made out through the distortion. Day Twenty-Five There is a new message from Charles Molley, Amanda Meltzer's attorney, regarding the status of the divorce: "Uh, Yeah, Good day Mr. Meltzer. We haven't spoken before, but I'm quite sure we're going to become very well acquainted. My name is Charles Molley, I'm the attorney for Amanda Meltzer . I've been waiting to hear a response regarding the summons you were sent several weeks ago. But more to the point, I understand that you have been repeatedly telephoning my client in the last few days. Now, she has made it quite clear that she does not want to speak to you, Mr. Meltzer. I would prefer we do not have to formalize that with a court order. If you have anything else to say to her, I'd strongly suggest it comes through me. Thank you, Mr. Meltzer." Mark was about to write a letter to Amanda and say that he still loves her, but for some reason, he stopped. Day Twenty-Six There is a red book that is on top a stack of books titled, The Frozen Triangle, ''written by Carleton Rede. The book talks about a missing airplane that carried 17 passengers and 2 battle-seasoned pilots. This plane is possilbly the exact airplane Jack was on and the exact one he forced down. The author claimed the airplane was destroyed by a triangle, the Frozen Triangle, a sister of the Bermuda Triangle. The book was sent by Jeremiah Lynch, along with a letter that said that it might help Mark with his investigations and that it might be possible to find Atlantis. Mark believes that Jeremiah is crazy and there is no such thing as an underwater city. '''Day Twenty-Seven' Celeste sent Mark a telegraph that said, Celeste met the missing inventor, Lutwidge (before he disappeared), and she claims he was crazy. There is a news clipping stating that there was a fast-spreading fire that burned down a few buildings in lower Manhattan. 17 workers and 2 firemen died in the "blaze," and 30 people were injured. The fire first started from an abandoned "inventor's workplace" that was originally owned by Lutwidge, before he disappeared. The cause of the fire is still unknown. But, this clipping motivated Mark to check the workplace out. Day Twenty-Eight A bail notice, issued on the account of Benny Stango, can be found on Meltzer's desktop organizer. Meltzer was processed for trespassing (presumably Lutwidge's factory under New York Code Section 140.05), and was released on $500 bail. Meltzer wrote a letter that said, after he was arrested by Stango, he now knows he is being watched by people and they want their hands on him. A tape can be found next to the record player. The tape contains a message from Orrin Lutwidge and it reads: "The opener of the way greets, the seeker of the secret. Foolish Percival (Parzival?) what you know of Rapture? You have sought, but you have not sought deeply. Even as you stood in the ashes of my quest and your hand closed upon the echo of my voice a deeper secret waited, beneath the hollow of your soul. Rapture may lie close to heaven but heaven lies not always in the heights. Look downward angel and find the three fold key with seven fold lock, but know this the path of knowledge is sown with pitfalls. This is Orrin Lutwidge, September 1958." Day Twenty-Nine A box can be found lower left on the floor that contains several buttons. When entered in the correct order, the symbols on the buttons, using the cypher created by MrSpitfire, translate to the word "redqueen". Once the box is open a speaker is revealed and it plays: "Oh magus, you have begun thy journey your master's temple has fallen but his work is not yet finished. Turn south by west toward great Muhheakantuck ''(Hudson River). Upon its shoulder shall you find the decrepit corpse of the red queen. If you would run her race then seek her crown jewels, they wait beyond the looking glass. Follow the twinkling of gems oh seeker and you shall unlock the roads to Rapture. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, September 1958."'' A letter by Mark can also be found of the right side of the room on the floor by a chair commenting on how Meltzer found the box and and on the strange nature of the box. Day Thirty Most things are moved to the lower filing cabinet and a new message is left on the answering machine by Celeste Roget. In her message, she tried to urged Mark to stop with his investigations. "Mark, this is Celeste Roget. After our last conversation, I cannot sleep I'm trying to save you from what happened to me ten years ago please listen to me. This Lutwidge, if this was even his name he was like, a demented child playing games with other people's lives. Three days I spent digging out of an avalanche with my bare hands because of him, my friends died because of him, because of his lies. Mark, do not go down this road do not trust Lutwidge or any of the foolish games he left behind. Call me back. Au revoir." Three notices to the right of the map point out names that are used to create and manage businesses are fake names. These names were filed in 1946 and Andrew Ryan's birth name was also mentioned. A reference to a company called "Warden Yarn" was included, which is an anagram for Andrew Ryan. Day Thirty-One New papers appear throughout the room and a new message by Roscoe Inman appears on the machine. "Meltzer, this is Liuetenant-Commander Roscoe Inman, I know that last call kind of rubbed you the wrong way but there's a reason I'm asking about your other contacts. There's a lot of intentional disinformation in this area of research. Might be the Russians' work, hell, might be our own. But regardless, this Celeste Roget woman, she's kind of my main concern, this incident in Tibet she talks about. Now remember, she was the sole survivor. There's no version of this story except hers. I'm not making any accusations, I'm just saying: Know what you don't know, you read?" Day Thirty-Two A book appears on the far right next to the lamp. It is called the Children's Garden of Ciphers ''and appears to have been written by Lutwidge under an alias. The Books title has a border of symbols that are exactly the same as the symbols on the two puzzle boxes in the room. When the symbols are deciphered small messages can be seen. Also, another message from Celeste Roget appears on the answering machine. She seems to be very angry at Meltzer. ''"Mark? Mark, I know you are there, pick up the phone. I should have known you for a coward. How dare you make such accusations and then hang up on me. You demand me for proof, when you have come to me first!? You suggest I am the liar when I have done nothing but try to help you from the start!? C'est des conneries ça ("This is bullshit" in french) Go ahead, go play in the little maze that Lutwidge builds. Go see the little traps he made for you. If you are lucky, it will kill you quickly. It is all that you deserve.Casse toi connard (Buzz off)." Beside the chair, on the floor, is a letter written by Mark to Celeste: Dear Celeste You're right. I have been avoiding you. In part because I feel like I'm finally closing in on the truth. And I can't let you divert me. I can't left anything divert me. LUTWIDGE IS THE KEY TO ALL THIS, I can feel it. If I can close in on his secrets- then I can find my Daughter. I know you know that feeling. I'm sure you flet it when you were searching for your father... when you started climbing up those mountain trails behind the sherpas... I'm sure you could almost see his face in the mist. And that's what terrifies me. Because I know what you lost in the process. I know what I'm gambling if I go down the wrong path. But what if this is the RIGHT path? What if this will lead not only to Cindy but to Jean Louis? What if there's some truth to Lutwidge's mad riddles? My whole life I've been trying to make sense of this world - all the parts of it that never added up. When I was 10, I discovered Chas. Fort - his catalogs of strange facts. The incidents that science refused to acknowledge - "The damned." Fish that fell from the sky. Lights that dart through the night. People how vanish, never to be seen again. I would lay awake under the covers, with a flashlight - convinced that I could see a pattern of it all. I was chasing the Mystery- an even bigger, grander mystery than the pulp novels that were my previous passion. The dots could all be connected - Order would be brought from Chaos, and the Innocent would be saved. And it would be my doing...the mind triumphing over all this mayhem - all this random meaningless mess that is this world. But thats not how life works. We just see the shadows on the screen - and muddle through. And some people master this day to day existence and think they've won. I've always made a mess of it - every book I tried to write unfinished, every business deal half done. My marriage surviving by sheer momentum. Both of us just staying together because that's the way it's supposed to be. But sometimes late at night - it all seems so cleer. I glimpse those labyrinths of half-hidden facts in the back columsn of the newspaper I know I can make sense of it- it's what I was put here for. But that's how I lsot cindy, isn't it? Chasing the shadows... when you stare into the face of the abyss the abyss stares back. The facts don't add up it all leads to notighn menas nothingh means Day Thirty-three A new letter appears next to the codebook that tells where Lutwidge's various shell companies were housed. Meltzer has added notes to the report explaining his suspicions about the Red Queen, the corpse mentioned by Lutwidge's box, Hudson River, and the fact that Lutwidge has more money than an ordinary man should have access to. Also, a new message from Amanda appears on the machine: "Mark, I've asked you to stop calling. If it's really that important, yes I'm pretty sure Cindy had that cipher book you asked her about by Oliver Little or whoever, in fact I think you bought it for her. She was all crazy for spy stuff and that was the only code book they had in store. I guess it's pretty popular. And Mark, that detective keeps coming around: Benny Stango. I think he thinks... well, what he thinks is wrong. But watch your step around that guy, alright." Day Thirty-four A new letter is now lying on Meltzer's desk. It can be found on the far right, and is a compilation on the various information Meltzer has gathered on Ludwitdge. Some interesting things in the letter include the fact that he was in touch with both Jeremiah Lynch and Celeste Roget, he wrote the code book Meltzer's daughter is apparently using, and that he was business partners with Andrew Ryan, as one can tell from the list of his business partners. The business partners listed are aliases for Andrew Ryan, thereby proving that he also opened several businesses. One might conjecture that Ludwitdge is one of the other lead builders of Rapture. From what has been discovered of his tapes, it is very possible that he was slightly insane before he ever went to Rapture (It has not been confirmed that he went to Rapture, but at this point it seems very likely). Jeremiah Lynch has left another message on the machine: "Mr. Meltzer, Jeremiah Lynch here. Of course I knew Orrin Lutwidge. He regarded the Atlantis theory with considerable interest. Hmm, now, what you asked me about his business practices: false names, shell companies and the like, well I can't say I'm too surprised. Old Lutwidge was a... he was a bit of a trickster. He used to make sport of me by sending over the most elaborate forgeries of ancient documents. Too bad the old rascal vanished himself, well best of luck, right Mark, um, let me know if you need anything else." Day Thirty-Five A new letter from Celeste Roget appears on Mark's nightstand, she wrote that she is sorry for the way she yelled at Mark. She also explained how Lutwidge deceived her and how he pretended to be Celeste's father. She also gave Mark a "childish taunt" letter she got from Lutwidge. Also on the nightstand, is a letter sent from Lutwidge to Roget saying he feels sorry for her (he was actually taunting her). Mark believes that the letter may hold some clues. He would write three words together, each of their first letter makes his initials. On the very top of the letter is a logo: "Scarlet Sovereign Import-Export, INC. O.O.Lutwidge, Pres." (Mark thinks that the logo was symbolized as the Red Queen from the puzzle). Day Thirty-Six Two new papers (a letter and a picture) may be found on the floor behind Meltzer's chair. One of them is a bill from the Scarlet Sovereign company to the Warden Yarn company. The bill is for a large amount of steel objects used mainly for the construction of buildings. Meltzer has written a comment on it, stating it was "a LOT of steel for a yarn company". One might get the idea that the steel was being used for something other than yarn production, like maybe an underwater city. The picture shows a building which Meltzer believes is the "Red Queen". Day Thirty-Seven There is a new letter written by Mark underneath the right nightstand. Mark said that he went to the yarn warehouse and discovered a restroom with the door painted red. He opened the restroom door and discovered a large mirror. He bust the the mirror opened and discovered a map, a reel-to-reel tape, and a mysterious object(it was never shown on the website). But, when he was leaving, Dock patrolmen spotted him. He decided to pretend he was a scavanger and the cops let him go. Mark believes that Detective Stango believes that Mark killed his daughter. There is a new map on the right side of the huge map. On the very top of the map is an upside down red triangle with lines coming out of the tip. There is a new reel-to-reel next to the burned reel: :They say that Rapture's but a myth, :but myths are never cast adrift, :when the lunar lady shifts :and graces her shorelines with her gifts. :Now, let the Bellman's Chart reveal :that the icy triangle conceals, :and how its briny ventricles :course and tumble, :push and pull. :Parse the numbers. :Don't be late. :The thirst of knowledge will be slaked, :for the seeker who awakes to seize the dawn :will secrets break. :This is Orin Oscar Lutwidge :only one lost among many. Day Thirty-Eight A new puzzle has appeared in between the three papers on the far right of Meltzer's desk. After solving it there is a recording of Orrin Lutwidge. "You have unlocked the treasures of the empress, but in the unbinding of the lock you've also found the key. For the key points to the sea where the grandest treasure waits, but the sea has its own strange song. If you find yourself stranded upon the shore with the evidence you long have sought yet unable to advance, then listen well and take notes. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, one other lonely in drunken ecstasy upon the way to Rapture." After this recording ends, the puzzle-box opens, giving way to yet another puzzle. It has keys which show a grouping of a specific time along with what appear to a be a specific latitude and longitude, and change groupings depending on the key the user clicks. Pressing different keys seemingly does nothing other than create a tone and, depending on whether the new key is among the already highlighted group or not, possibly highlights a new group. The golden plate on the bottom of the puzzle's lid reads "08/08". The tiles in the upper row appear to represent the times of sunrise and sunset around the world. Six of the tiles light up with a solid glowing sun symbol, perhaps indicating sunrise, while the remaining four tiles light up the sun symbol with a black centre, perhaps sunset. Selecting a tile lights it up along with two tiles for latitude and longitude . Entering the coordinates into Google Earth results in the locations all being along the shore - as well as matching up with the new map on the wall - the one with no landmasses. The notes correspond to Piano Keys. Specifically, they play C, C#, D, D#, E, F, F#, G, G#, A. This also matches up with the darkened or non-darkened suns. The dark suns represent the sharp keys (the #'s / black keys) on the piano. There is no black key between E and F on a piano which is why there is no dark sun between the E and F keys on the puzzle. Noticeably, the A# key and the B key are both missing on the piano puzzle; so it isn't a complete scale. The key signatures that correspond to the aforementioned notes are E Major and C# Minor; either of these Key Signatures would have the above notes in their scales. Day Thirty-Nine Several major changes have occurred. There are now four more letters on the wall of the study, most likely from fans although they all cite specific examples of their relatives "vanishing" or their daughters kidnapped. Whether this is inventive writing by fans based on the facts they know or if the letters are not actually from fans but rather from 2K is unknown, though it seems unlikely that 2K would allow letters to appear that add new information to the story. The "The Frozen Triangle" book is now on the desk, open to pages 12 and 13. The first page has a paragraph circled, discussing the coordinates of the triangle's three points (67°N, 34°W; 63°N, 20°W; and 57°N, 35°W.) The opposite page is a list of incidents within the triangle. Most of these are clearly related to Rapture, such as oil slicks (from construction?) and ghost lighthouses. The plane that Jack hijacked and crashed is also on the list, Flight DF-0301. The last item on the list is possibly the most intriguing, as it describes rumors of the loss of a nuclear submarine that was searching for . This happened in the 'bad endings' of the first Bioshock, but not in the good. However, it is possible that splicers attacked the submarine without Jack's leadership after he had left (assuming the good ending,) so again this information can be made to fit both story lines. The inclusion of the submarine might also be a clue to its involvement in Bioshock 2, where it is likely that theor someone else would have used it and its missiles for their nefarious purposes. Day Forty There is a new message from Jeremiah Lynch: "Jeremiah Lynch here. Mark, it occurs to me that there may be a connection among Orrin Lutwidge’s false names. You know like all men of mathematical genius he adored Alice in Wonderland. Now that book was inspired by Alice Pleasance Liddell who had befriended the author Lewis Carrol whose real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Just another one of Orrin’s little games. (laughs) Of course it is much less amusing since all these girls went missing last year. A whole generation of Alices lost through the looking glass." Good day to you Mark, do call.'' '' The Hunting of the Snark (An Agony in 8 Fits) by Lewis Carroll is open on the table furthest to the right. It is opened near the beginning of The Bellman's Speech: He had bought a large map representing the sea, Without the least vestige of land: And the crew were much pleased when they found it to be A map they could all understand. What's the good of Mercator's North Poles and Equators, Tropics, Zones, and Meridian Lines? So the Bellman would cry: and the crew would reply They are merely conventional signs! Other maps are such shapes, with their islands and capes! But we've got our brave Captain to thank: (So the crew would protest) that he's bought us the best— A perfect and absolute blank! Mark believes that the origin of the Bellman's Chart comes from this poem. He has also written- "The 8th fit "The Vanishing!" "The Vanishing" is also the title of the last portion of Lewis Carroll's poem, "The Hunting of the Snark." In that portion of the poem, the Baker vanishes upon finding the snark because it was a boojum. The text of the poem may be found at the following link: http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=447948&postcount=27 Day Forty-One There is a new message from Roscoe Inman: "Meltzer, Commander Roscoe Inman here. I got your message about the charts and I've never heard of anything quite like it. Now the Office of Naval Research has been developing detailed charts on the currents, but what you are talking about sounds like its years ahead of us. Even our guys can't track debris to a specific urban location. If somebody worked that out, I want to see evidence. Keep me posted." Day Forty-Two To the right of the map is a piece of paper with times on diferent locations, as shown below. At the top is the date August 8th, which is a possible reference to the date in the Jewellery Box puzzle(08/08). AUGUST 8TH 1 = 6:41 AM... 33° 53' S 151° 16' E = Bondi Beach............... (Australia) 2 = 5:43 AM... 53° 57'N 10° 52' E = Travemünde Baltic Beach .....(Germany) 3 = 6:03 AM... 44° 4' N 12° 34' E = Rimini Beach................ (Italy) 4 = 6:15 AM... 52° 7' N 4° 17' E = Scheveningen Beach........... (The Hague, Netherlands) 5 = 6:28 AM... 43° 41'N 7° 15' E = Bay of Angels................ (Nice, France) 6 = 5:37 AM... 50° 49'N 0° 8' W = Brighton Beach................ (England) 7 = 6:54 AM... 41° 22'N 2° 11' E = Barceloneta Beach............ (Spain) 8 = 5:58 AM... 40° 35'N 73° 30' W = Jones Beach, NY............. (U.S.) 9 = 5:55 AM... 49° 16' N 123° 9' W = Kitsilano Beach, Vancouver..(Can.) 10 = 6:11 AM.. 34° 0'N 118° 29' W = Santa Monica, Calif. ........(U.S.) ...TRIANGLE = "Frozen Triangle?" ..............Rel. to Rapture??? ......................(Is Rapture an island city???) Day Forty-Three The Bellman's Chart has been updated to include a map of the world. Day Forty-Four The lamp next to the door is turned off, and Meltzer's hat is on his chair. Meltzer has listed what he has deduced so far from the clues he has. * "RAPTURE" is a PLACE -- apparently a city. "Poseidon's door"/"floor"? Poss. flooded? * "RAPTURE" may be the source of the "Traveler" of abducted children? * "RAPTURE" IS WHERE I WILL FIND CINDY * "RAPTURE" is somehow connected to "The Vanishing" (Late 1940's-early 1950's disappearances) * The ONLY researcher who may have made this connection was ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE (sough "true rapture") * Location of "RAPTURE" may be connected with so-called "FROZEN TRIANGLE" in Iceland/Greenland region. * Lutwidgemay have been involved with person or persons unknown in transporting goods to/from "RAPTURE". * Locations in Lutwidge's "jewelry box" may indicate where to find flotsam/jetsam from Rapture. * Any evidence from Beaches may point the way to "RAPTURE" wherever/whatever THAT is! Posted on the wall to the upper left of the world map is a letter sent to Phil Isidore with a list of beach coordinates and a request for him or any of his contacts to check them out for anything out of the ordinary. There is an answering machine message from Phil Isidore, in response to the letter. "Mark, this is Phil Isidore of NUFOS. I'm calling you long-distance from California, and yes, absolutely I will try to check out that beach location next weekend like you asked. But I am in the desert now at the annual Boulder saucer convention, and the really exciting thing is Lex Harlan is here. You know, he was the editor of Visionary Wonder magazine with all those great Utropolis stories. Well, we should really talk about them, they have some fascinating parallels to your aquatic anomaly research. Anyway I am interviewing Lex for the newsletter, so call me back if you any questions I should ask him. Well, that's it. Thanks, Mark. Bye." Day Forty-Five There is a new message from Celeste: "Mark, if this is truly what you wish, then I will go to the French beach you mentioned on the morning of the eighth, and I will tell you what I see. But... do not be convinced you will find the proof you expect, or that any proof can be trusted. Ten years ago, I followed my own trail of clues, false clues, and they lead me very nearly to my death! Do not expect too much, and please Mark, be on guard., please. Merci, au revoir." Day Forty-Six Meltzer has the book The Frozen Triangle open to page 62, discussing the plausibility of islands rising suddenly out of the sea; and to page 63, starting chapter 7 ("Leviathan") about the doomed voyage of the Ice Beagle. Day Forty-Seven Mark has a new message from Ulrich Broder: "Mr. Meltzer this is Ulrich Broder, I would like to confirm with you I'll be traveling to the region you asked about in your telegram. I am following on some leads about a young woman named Tenenbaum who was amongst the vanished, so it should not be so difficult for me to visit this beach the morning of August the eighth, but uh... our connection was very bad last night so if you would please wire me at the hotel with the coordinates again. Also, I'm not certain as to what you're expecting to find and how exactly this connects to the Vanishing..." An article about Tenenbaum is located on the desk. Day Forty-Eight The "Aug 8" page from a calender is stuck to the wall. Mark has written Tomorrow is the day! Jones Beach, here I come. Hoping my contacts hit the other 9 beaches...got a feeling this is BIG. Day Forty-Nine: August 8th On the morning August 8th, 2009, dozens of bottles of "Arcadia Merlot" appeared on the ten different beaches that were mentioned in the previous updates, at the designated times. Each bottle contained rolled-up posters: Two posters promoting plasmids ("decoy" and electro bolt), and one poster that seemed like an invitation to Rapture itself. Various links to pictures and videos from the beaches may be seen on the first page of the August 8th thread on the 2k forums: ' 'August 8th Thread Day Fifty A bottle of Arcadia Merlot is on the filing cabinet. To the right are the posters inside. There is also a letter from Flann McDonagh, Bill McDonagh's nephew, in the monthly undergrounder. Day Fifty-One There is a file on the floor, to the left of the desk marked ' Found scattered on the floor at Scarlet Sovereign Warehouse' and 'sort and file'. Also to the left of the desk on the floor is a paper written by Mark summarising his thoughts so far on Lutwidge and how he relates to Rapture. In it he ponders several things he has learned or found out. Things such as the location of Worleys Winery and how Lutwidge relates to Andrew Ryan and how both men relate to Rapture. On the desk, right next to the record player is a letter written by Lutwidge, apparently before his obsession with Ryan and his pursuit of 'true rapture' . In it, he details how his company, Warden Yarn, had purchased an unspecified, but probably large amount of steel and other construction supplies upfront, as part of a contract to a company supposedly owned or propriated by Andrew Ryan, for a project in the North Atlantic. Lutwidge expresses his disgust with the fact that Ryan's company had not fulfilled its terms of the contract as of 1952, by which time Ryan was under the Ocean. Lutwidge expresses that he would pursue some sort of restitution, There is also a note from meltzer indicating that the metal box may have another level, possibly opened with a microphone in the speaker...maybe if the record of "Rise Rapture Rise" is playing when the slide puzzle is solved... See Also *Chronological Something In the Sea Timeline *Mark Meltzer *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge